1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces for an application executing on a computing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a remote user interface for an application, such as a video game, executing on a computing device.
2. Background
Currently, the platforms available for playing video games or other real-time software applications in the home include personal computers (PC) and various proprietary console-based systems, such as the XBOX (manufactured and sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash.) and the PLAYSTATION (manufactured and sold by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. of Tokyo Japan). These platforms are limited in various respects. For example, a given PC can run only a single video game at a time, since the video game requires exclusive control over both the graphics and audio hardware of the PC as well as the PC's display and sound system. This is true regardless of whether the game is being played on-line (i.e., in connection with a server or other PC over a data communication network) or off-line. To enable multiple end users to play different video games at the same time, an entirely new PC or other gaming platform must be purchased and located elsewhere in the home. Furthermore, the end user is confined to playing the video game in the room in which the PC is located.